Musical Love
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Temari are in a band, but have one probelem, they have no lead singer. Suddenly Sakura, Tenten's bestfriend comes back to Konoha, where she meets Sasuke and the others. More of the summary inside. SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTem
1. Phone Call

Chapter one

Tenten, Hinata, Temari are in a band, but have one problem, they have no lead singer. Suddenly Sakura, Tenten's bestfriend comes back to Konoha, and the problem is solved, she also meets Sasuke and the others. Sasuke then starts to realize things about Sakura then meets the eye. Secrets are reveled about Sakura that she wants to keep hidden, but Sasuke and the others just want to help her.

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTem

Chapter one

Tenten sighed tiredly, running her fingers through her long brown hair, Hinata, Ino, and her have been up all night, trying to decide who their lead singer would be.

Tenten worked on the drums, Temari guitar, and Hinata piano, but they had no singer.

"Maybe we could hold up auditions?" Suggested a half asleep Hinata. Hinata was laying on Tenten's couch, in her white pajama pants, and light blue tang-top.

"No, the entire school is only filled up with sluts and skanks, who can't sing for crap." Temari told both girls. Temari was leaning against the couch in her yellow shorts and white tang-top.

"Yeah, your right, plus they probably would only want to be near their precious Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru." Tenten said disgustedly, not that she hated the guys, they were, the girl's friends, but just to see sluts flirt with them, especially Neji, pissed her off. Tenten was laying on the floor in her black shorts and green tang-top.

"Your just jealous that girls try to flirt with your precious Neji-kun" Temari told the brunette teasing her about her crush on the Hyuuga prodigy.

Tenten growled lightly at the sandy blonde, "Were only friends."

Temari snorted at Tenten's response, just laid down on her sleeping bag and soon fell asleep.

"Hinata can you just believe the nerve of that girl sometimes. Ugh." Tenten said, nerved of what Temari said to her.

Tenten realized that she never got a response from hinata, Tenten peeked over towards the Hyuuga heiress to find the girl fast asleep.

Tenten groaned in annoyance, both her friends were asleep and they still had the huge problem of not having a lead singer for their band.

Tenten's eyes slowly started to close when suddenly her phone started to ring and she was startled awake.

"Hello, who is it?" Tenten asked, sleepiness laced with her every words.

"Tenten, it's me Sakura!" Exclaimed an excited voice.

Suddenly Tenten wasn't sleepy anymore, "Sakura, oh my god, how are you?"

Sakura giggled at Tenten's reaction, "I'm doing good, but the reason that I called was I wanted to tell you that I'm moving back to Konoha."

Tenten was overwhelmed by joy her best friend was moving back to Konoha.

"When are you arriving?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Replied Sakura.

"So are you going to school here?" Tenten asked, curious to see if she was also going to her school.

"Yeah and I was wondering if, um I could stay at your place, I have nowhere else to go?" Sakura asked softly.

"Of course you can, your like family, and I do have that spare room that you could use." Tenten told her, excited that she wouldn't have to be alone always at her house. Sure Hinata and Temari slept over, but they had families, and couldn't stay with her for too long.

"Well I gotta go, call you tomorrow when I arrive." Sakura told her.

"Okay, bye." Tenten told her.

"Bye Tenten." With that said, Sakura hung up and so did Tenten.

Tenten grinned slightly and laid down. Suddenly she didn't have the band problem anymore. She couldn't wait to tell the girls about Sakura. Slowly Tenten fell into a nice peaceful slumber.


	2. Sakura Welcome Back

**(By the way it's Saturday) **

Chapter 2

Next Morning…

Hinata groaned at the light that filtered through the window blinds, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly got up and looked towards the digital clock, it beeped bright red numbers that read 6:00 am.

Hinata sidestepped Temari and Tenten, who were still fast asleep and she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the living room…

Tenten slowly got up, due to the noise coming from the kitchen. Tenten then looked over towards a still fast asleep Temari, suddenly an idea struck her.

"Revenge." Tenten muttered darkly.

She stood up as quietly as possible and slowly made her way over to Temari. Tenten smirked down at Temari.

"Temari, Shikamaru's here and guess what he's only in his boxers!" Tenten yelled.

Temari jerked awake, quickly scrambled to her feet, and scanned the room looking for Shikamaru, clad in only boxers.

Tenten giggled at what the reaction from Temari was.

Temari quickly snapped her head in the direction of the giggles, only to spot Tenten, nobody else, just her and Tenten. Suddenly it dawned on Temari of what Tenten had just did.

"Tenten, I'll give you the count of 5." Temari told Tenten with a threat laced in her words, meaning to Tenten 'You've got 5 seconds to live.'

_'Oh shit.'_ Tenten thought before taking off towards the kitchen.

Tenten spotting Hinata, quickly hid behind the Hyuuga heiress for protection.

"Help me." Begged Tenten, with the puppy eye face.

"…Fine." Hinata sighed, what did she just get herself into.

Temari skidded around the corner into the kitchen.

"Where is she." Temari demanded.

"Let's eat, I made waffles." Hinata smiled as she handed a big plate of waffles with bacon on the side. Seeing waffles and bacon, Temari quickly sat down and ate her food like she never ate before.

Temari haven see to forget there little dispute, Tenten sat down, but slid her chair farther away from Temari, you know just in case.

Later on after Breakfast…

Tenten was laying on the couch, mindlessly flipping through TV channels. Tenten was wearing black capries and camouflage camisole.

Hinata had left already, due to something important at the Hyuuga household.

Temari left on the account of not wanting to go to jail for murdering Tenten.

Tenten was about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang, startling poor Tenten awake.

Tenten scurried over towards the door, wondering who it could be. She opened the door and their stood her pink haired best friend, Sakura. She was wearing a black t-shirt, faded denim Jeans, and white van's.

"Tenten." "Sakura." They both tackled eachother in a big hug.

Sakura released Tenten and Tenten led her into the small, but cozy house.

"I can't believe your actually back Sakura." Tenten exclaimed, while she and Sakura sat down on the sofa.

"I know, it feels good to be back." Sakura told her softly, smiling at Tenten.

"Hey Sakura, I have a question to ask you?" Tenten asked her nervously.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"I'm in this band with Hinata and Temari, the ones I told you about." Tenten started.

After seeing a nod from Sakura, she continued.

"Well were sort of in a bind. We don't have a lead singer and I was wondering if you would take that spot, if yes then you would have to sing for the others, so that they would know how awesome you are at singing." Tenten asked hopefully.

Sakura thought about this offer. _'I love singing, but I'm afraid of crowds.'_ **'Cha, you can do it girl.'** Screamed her inner.

"Um alright I guess I can give it a shot." Sakura told Tenten, hesitating slightly.

Tenten instead of answering, he answered with a scream of glee, and started bouncing up and down.

"I can't wait for you to meet the gang." Tenten told her after calming down alittle.

Sakura gulped nervously when she said meet the gang.

**The next chapter will have everyone in it and they will play their first song. **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
